


Внезапности случаются

by Jeunise, WTF Marvel Non-MCU 2018 (R_Evolution)



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeunise/pseuds/Jeunise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Non-MCU%202018
Summary: Каждому бы хотелось, чтобы ему ответили взаимностью. Но иногда с ней бывают проблемы.





	Внезапности случаются

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте присутствуют таблички Уэйда. [] — Белый, <> — Жёлтый.

— Привет, крошка. Не найдется ли у тебя пара часиков для более близкого знакомства? Не пойми меня превратно (хотя, если очень хочешь, то можно), но мы уже не первый день друг друга пожираем глазами, а к активным действиям так и не приступили.  
Маска надежно скрывала лицо, но Уэйд был уверен, что Паучок сейчас активно, даже очень активно, использует мимику.  
— Ну же, не строй из себя недотрогу, в XXI веке это уже мейнстрим.  
Ладонь в красной перчатке беспардонно легла на ягодицу, затянутую в гибкую ткань костюма.  
— Не зря же я тащил тебе через весь город эти прекрасные гениталии растений.  
— Прям так и сказал??  
Паучок кивнул, но ладонь не убрал.  
— И что она?  
— А что бы ты сказал на её месте?  
Уэйд честно задумался, почесал подбородок и выдал:  
— Я бы сказал (если, конечно, был бы самим собой, а не милой студенткой), что отлично, у меня как раз есть десять минуток на сверхблизкое знакомство. Потому что если бы я всё-таки был хоть сколько-нибудь милым (я имею в виду, еще более милым, чем я есть) и если бы доучился до восьмого, то сказал бы, что пикап-мастер из тебя на троечку. Или врезал бы по яйцам.  
Дэдпул опустил голову и многозначительно посмотрел вниз.  
Паучок пару секунд соображал, а потом отскочил назад. На всякий случай.  
— Теперь понятно, почему ты всё ещё можешь ходить, — понятливо закивал Уэйд.  
— Примерно так она и сказала. Но ты слишком хорошо думаешь о современных школьницах.  
— Ясно-понятно. А ты можешь вернуть ладошку на прежнее место? Я уже пригрелся, а тут снова подмораживает.  
— Уэйд! — возмутился Человек-Паук.  
Ей-богу, так очаровательно смущаться, а вместе с тем и якобы злиться, мог только Паучишка.  
— Что?? Это не я предпочитаю свиданки на крыше, обдуваемой всеми ветрами.  
— Мы не на свидании, — заметил Человек-Паук и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Что? Не-е-ет! Да не может этого быть! — Уэйд театрально схватился за сердце, потом за голову, потом снова за сердце. — Ты меня убиваешь своими заявлениями, Паучок-шалунишка. Хотя, должен заметить, оно вполне могло бы им быть.  
— Мы сейчас не об этом!  
Дэдпул удивленно на него уставился:  
— А о чём? Так. Погоди, я потерял нить повествования. Если я не ошибаюсь, то только что ты мне поведал душещипательную историю о том, как тебе не удалось склеить однокурсницу.  
— Верно, — кивнул Человек-Паук.  
Тут Дэдпулу пришлось задуматься. Можно было этого и не делать, но он решил, что тогда упустит какую-то важную деталь.  
<Что? Пацан молодец! Учится у мастера.>  
[Не всем нравится то же, что нравится нам.]  
— Ну, всё ясно, мой маленький задрот (и я сейчас вовсе не фигурально – все знают, чем ты занимаешься поздней ночкой, лёжа под своим одеялком с принтом Тигры и Винни). У вас, таких же, как ты, послушных мальчиков-ботанчиков, есть два состояния — молча вздыхать, стесняясь подходить к объекту своей страсти, и полный крышеснос. Знаешь, что это? — не дожидаясь ответа от Человека-Паука, Уэйд начал нарезать вокруг него круги. — Это когда вы совершенно отчаиваетесь, наконец понимаете, что передергивание на Памелу Андерсон не есть полноценные отношения, и начинаете косить под брутальных альфа-самцов по типу меня. И выглядит это всегда настолько убого, что иногда думаешь, что вас, несчастных, гуманнее добить. Или дать. Но исключительно в виде гуманитарной помощи.  
Человек-Паук раздраженно застучал ногой, умудряясь почти не выпускать Дэдпула из поля зрения.  
— Уэйд, я, может быть, и ботан, но не дебил. У меня всё нормально с социализацией.  
— Лизацией? — Дэдпул остановился и навострил уши.  
И тут же его мысли и голоса унесли его далеко-далеко в глубины одному Дэдпулу известных фантазий.  
— СОЦИАлизацией! — всплеснул руками Человек-Паук.  
— Ах, да. Прости. Я просто забыл семантику этого слова. Слишком много всего надо держать в голове — мозги, например. Когда в череп попадает пуля, они вечно стремятся её покинуть. Зато я знаю семантику слова семантика, прикинь?!  
[Не всем нравится то же, что и нам!] — зачем-то повторил белый.  
— Вот именно. Не всем, — Дэдпул закивал. — Вот, Паучок, тебе надо понять, что разные девушки требуют разного подхода. Ты не можешь подойти к классной рокерше, подарить ей билет на концерт Джастина Бибера и ждать за это благодарностей. То же самое касается и твоей красотки.  
[Думаешь, часть про цветы была лишней?]  
<Думаю, было лишним идти вообще к кому-то, кроме нас.>  
— С такими-то подкатами, — согласился Уэйд.  
Человек-Паук, судя по вздернутому подбородку, под маской вовсю закатывал глаза. Раздраженно? Устало?  
[Говорю же: такое нравится только нам!] — в третий раз заорал Белый.  
— Стой-стой-стой!.. Сейчас я соображу. Уже почти сообразил. Ещё немножечко. И немножечко с четвертью. Немножечко на ниточке… О…О, кажется я понял. Аллилуйя!  
Уэйд захлопал в ладоши и подскочил к Паучку. Внимательно так осмотрел, чуть ли не обнюхал, словно это могло подтвердить или опровергнуть выдвинутую им же самим внезапную теорию.  
— Что ты там наконец понял? — уточнил Человек-Паук с интересом.  
— Ну-у, — потянул Дэдпул. — Не думаю, что ты такой ебанат, чтобы действительно так разговаривать с девчонкой, которая тебе нравится. Я прав же, прав? Скажи.  
Паучок молчал, награждая Уэйда лишь ответным взглядом.  
[Какой он лапушка.]  
<Клянусь задом Уэйда, что мы угадали>  
[Вообще-то это и твой зад тоже.]  
— Ну же, Паучок, я жду! — Дэдпул начал нетерпеливо пританцовывать.  
— Какой же ты тормоз, — заявил наконец Человек-Паук.  
Этого оказалось достаточно. Уэйд заорал и, сорвавшись с места, начал носиться по крыше, обмахивая себя руками.  
— Бинго! Флеш-рояль! Двадцать одно!!! Надо срочно ехать в Лас-Вегас, пока удача на моей стороне! Божечка-Тор, вы слышали?! Паучок с нами флиртовал! Очень своеобразно, но всё-таки!  
А всё, что оставалось Человеку-Пауку, так это ждать, когда же этот псих успокоится и остановится. И, желательно, не прыгнет с крыши и не вышибет себе мозги, убеждаясь в реальности происходящего.  
— Фух! — спустя добрую четверть часа, Уэйд наконец утомился, остановился, уперев руки в широко расставленные ноги и посмотрел на Паука. – Ты тут губу не раскатывай. Я ещё ни на что не соглашался. Я тебе не легкодоступная девица. У меня есть принципы и все дела.  
Дэдпул выпрямился и изобразил важную серьезность, будто это не он только что бегал и орал от восторга так, что слышал, наверное, весь Нью-Йорк. Человек-Паук с интересом слушал.  
— Что, больше ничего не подмораживает? — уточнил он.  
<Да он стебётся над нами!>  
[Он о нас заботится. Милашка…]  
Дэдпул сглотнул. Человек-Паук сделал к нему шаг.  
— Подмораживает. Везде. Я типа тебе намекаю. И даже говорю, если ты не понимаешь намеков. А ещё я хочу целоваться. И это тоже намёк.  
Человек-Паук подцепил свою маску большими пальцами и поднял чуть выше носа. Теперь прекрасно было видно, что он улыбался. Широко и с лёгким лукавством. Само очарование.  
Он уже потянулся к маске Уэйда, как тот схватился за его запястья и остановил.  
— Стой, Паучок, ты, кажется, чего-то обо мне не знаешь.  
— Что?..  
— Ну, я вроде как не совсем красавчик. Не, в душе-то я ещё тот Аполлон, но с внешностью пока не задалось. Казус случился. Но я активно работаю по исправлению. Пока, правда, неудачно. Короче, давай целоваться через маску. Представь, что это вынужденная мера, как секс с презервативом. Ради твоей же безопасности. Душевной. Эй! Паучок! Говорю же «не надо»! Ла-адно. Я предупреждал, ты сам виноват. Вся ответственность на те…  
Оборвал поток неуместной болтовни настойчивый и уверенный поцелуй. Пока Дэдпул, как обычно, трепался, Человек-Паук стянул с него маску и сделал то, что планировал.  
— Что же ты творишь, Паучок? Я сейчас расплачусь от умиления и счастья.  
— Валяй, — легко разрешил Человек-Паук. — Уэйд, ты серьёзно думал, что я не знаю, как ты выглядишь? Мы столько раз обедали вместе, ты тысячи раз оставался без маски во время боя.  
— Оу. Моё упущение, — признал Дэдпул. — Так-то дедукция не мой конёк.  
— Да, заметно, — продолжал улыбаться Паучок.  
— Так это всё правда был подкат ко мне?  
— Что ещё мне надо сделать, если поцелуя мало, чтобы до тебя дошло?  
В очередной раз за день Уэйд задумался. Это уже начинало походить на систему.  
<Вали его на спину и трахай!>  
[Пригласи его на свидание.]  
<Прямо тут!>  
[Возьми напрокат лодку и покатай под полной луной, зачитывая Шекспира.]  
<Отжарь, как котлетку на гриле Макдака.>  
[Так же быстро?]  
<Так же извращенно.>  
— Заткнулись оба! — потребовал Уэйд и потёр пальцами виски.  
Человек-Паук сочувственно смотрел на его терзания и ждал предложений. Потом, видимо, решил, что и без того Дэдпулу сегодня много потрясений и сказал:  
— Кажется, я знаю, что тебя убедит.  
Он стянул маску окончательно, растрепав гриву каштановых волос, и представился:  
— Меня зовут Питер Паркер. И я втюрился в самого наглого, грубого и пошлого человека на свете.  
Уэйд ошарашенно смотрел на него, не веря в происходящее. Заодно запоминал лицо Человека-Паука, чтобы, если что-то вдруг пойдет не так, всегда иметь возможность закрыть глаза и просто его представить.  
<Всё, отмирай, чудовище. Паучок нас вон за что полюбил, а ты тут же размяк.>  
Дэдпул собрался, возмущенно кашлянул и спросил, возвращая своему лицу привычную придурковатость:  
— Ну-ка, быстро называй мне имя этого негодяя. На Земле не может быть никого более пошлого, чем я. Так и быть, первенство грубости может забрать Росомаха.  
— Имя негодяя? — Питер провел ладонью от затылка к макушке, лохматя и без того торчащие в разные стороны волосы. — Уэйд Уилсон.  
— Вот козёл! Ещё и имя моё спёр! — возмутился Дэдпул, притянув Паучка обеими руками к себе.


End file.
